


something nice has happened

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Montage, Pride, everyone is gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: noora needs to tell sana something important





	1. something nice has happened

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr back in may, and im posting it on ao3 now as part of my remake process. hope u enjoy!!

noora’s smile beams into existence as soon as she sees sana. she’s sitting at a table in the corner of the little coffee shop, a cup of tea in front of her.

when sana sees her, she freezes up for a second. she’s still not sure why she’s here, after everything noora’s said and done to her, and for a moment she considers turning around and leaving. but noora’s already seen her, and sana knows she’ll continue to ask her to hang out until they actually do meet up, so sana decides  _what the heck_ , she’ll get it over with.

as sana approaches the table, noora stands up to give her a quick hug, which sana accepts more out of surprise than anything. and then the two of them sit down, facing each other on opposite sides of the table. noora takes a sip of tea. “i was going to buy you a green tea, your favorite, but then i remembered–ramadan–” and sana nods, and can feel herself almost smile, almost allow her guard to slip, and for a second she remembers how it felt to hang out with noora before that friday at the karaoke club, laughing and smiling and drinking tea together and just watching the people go by–

“so, you had something nice that you had to tell me?” sana asks.

noora smiles again, but this one is a little different, a little shy. a hint of a blush on her cheeks. “yes, i, um–” noora clears her throat “–i’ve, uh, realized something about myself. something that’s made everything so much clearer.”

sana waits, but noora’s blushing again and not talking. “what did you realize?” she asks quietly.

noora clears her throat again. her eyes have become fixed on the wood grain of the table they’re sitting at. “i’ve realized,” she says, “the reason things went south with william, the reason why i wanted to be with him in the first place but when i was with him i always felt like i was somewhere else, or wanted to be somewhere else outside my body. and it’s because–well, i met someone. and, um, well,  _she_ helped me realize–i don’t like guys. i like–i like girls. i’m–gay. at least, i think.”

noora’s eyes are shining grey-silver and open as she finally looks up at sana. sana feels like she can look through them and see into her soul. and then sana feels, feels  _something_  welling up inside of her that she can’t quite place, but for a moment she can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t look away from those bright, clear eyes–

and then sana says breathlessly, without thinking, before she can stop herself: “i think–i think i am too.”


	2. montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really a full-fleshed chapter, but a response to someone's tags on my post that prompted me to write a little more, and i wanted to share that too. this was posted on may 27

#[this should be the finale goodbye](https://sanoora.tumblr.com/tagged/this-should-be-the-finale-goodbye) (via @sanoora)

the moment after sana says “too” it immediately cuts to black. and then it’s a montage of different scenes, sana and noora together. drinking tea and laughing and smiling. noora tries to make basket and completely misses, sana laughing behind her. noora and sana sitting next to each other on sana’s couch, noora’s head resting on sana’s shoulder as she reads to her from the qu’ran. sana helping guide noora’s arms and stance and showing her how to make a basket. noora chopping vegetables and laughing with mama bakkoush in their kitchen while sana stands off to the side smiling and eating a piece of celery. noora and sana listening to hiphop together and sana laughing at noora’s attempt to rap. noora finally making a basket and sana picks her up and spins her around. noora picking a violet and giving it to sana to wear in her hair.

and then other people start to appear too. jamilla and sana catching up and laughing together at a kebab shop while noora and laila exchange smiles as they watch their happy girlfriends. eva and vilde (who has somehow been redeemed from this hell she’s in now idk how just go with me here) dancing together at a party as sana and noora sit cuddling on a couch together watching. vilde’s wearing the biggest smile they’ve ever seen. chris cuts in and the three of them dance together, twirling each other around. then chris runs over and grabs sana and noora’s hands and pulls them up and they’re laughing and pretending to resist her. and then they all dance together in a circle, like they did in noora’s kitchen long ago, the only five people in the universe.

the final scene is them at oslo pride, standing on the muslim pride float from sana’s mosque. vilde and noora are each holding the ends of a giant lesbian pride flag. sana’s wearing a bi pride hijab and bright blue lipstick and eva’s got the colors of the bi pride flag smeared under each eye. the two of them are smiling and watching their girlfriends hold their banner against the wind. chris is wearing a pan pride flag like a cape around her neck and laughing and smiling along with her friends and her new girlfriend ingrid. laila and jamilla and the rest of the hijab squad are there as well, standing at the front of the float wearing colorful hijabs that create a rainbow when lined up together. elias is there wearing a crop top and his entire head painted completely rainbow, complaining good-naturedly to his boyfriend eskild about how the glitter on his eyelids keeps sweating into his eyes. adam and mutta are there too, holding hands. mikael has painted his nails in rainbow colors and is signing “happy pride” to every group of people they pass. yousef (who has somehow been redeemed as well) smiles at his boyfriend, and waves at sana. she waves back. both of them are content and happy. the float turns a corner and they hear some particularly loud cheers. the boy squad is standing there, decked out in pride gear, jonas and mahdi holding onto each end of a bi flag, isak and even painted in rainbow colors. everyone on the float waves back. sana looks back at her laughing girlfriend again, and their eyes meet. sana smiles, the same smile as the one from the trailer. and everything fades to black.


End file.
